


Happy Family

by Tigergirl1223



Category: Army Wives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: Set in season 6 so the Clarkes, Cruzes, and Nicole and Charlie are all included. Many plots are the same as the show but with a slightly different twist.





	1. Chapter 1

It was typical Friday morning at the Burton house. Colonel Joan Burton began her day with her usual three mile run while Roland got the kids ready for school. It wasn’t long before Joan was home to shower and dress before getting ready for work.   
“Morning honey,” said Roland as he set the table for breakfast. He kissed her before she wrinkled her nose, “What?” he questioned.  
“What are you cooking?” she asked curiously.   
“French toast and sausage why?”   
“It just smells off,” she answered shrugging her shoulders.   
Roland smelled it. It smelt fine to him, but with the merger with Fort Hope for the past few weeks, maybe it had gone bad, “Okay well we have pre-cooked bacon I can make.”  
Joan nodded and turned to her children, “Kids, remember Mrs. Leblanc is picking you up from school today."  
“Why aren’t you?” asked David.   
“Because I have a doctor’s appointment,” Joan answered.  
“Are you alright Mommy?” asked Sara Elizabeth. She knew enough about life at age 4 that sick people went to the doctor.  
“Just a check-up honey, nothing major,” Joan smiled comfortingly. Sara Elizabeth nodded, satisfied with Joan’s answer.  
Roland set the French toast and bacon down on the table, “If I’m not mistaking, you’re also supposed to meet the new Post Commander today correct?”   
Joan nodded, “Yes, General Kevin Clarke. They weren’t supposed to be here until next week but it was a last minute decision to come down on their part.”  
Roland nodded, “Well you can let me know how it goes over dinner tonight.”  
“Sounds good Dr. Burton,” she smiled.  
“It just Roland to you,” he said and kissed her.  
Joan checked her watch and said, “I have to go. Love you,” she kissed Roland and her children before heading out the door.  
******************************************************************************  
In reality, Joan’s appointment wasn’t just a routine doctor’s appointment. Sure she was due for a physical, but she had also been getting constant headaches for the past week or so, though she didn’t really want to tell Roland as not to worry him, “Colonel Burton,” she heard Michael call her name.   
She took a deep breath, hoping her fatigue and queasiness she had been experiencing that morning would subside and was thankfully successful, “Yes sir.”   
“Colonel, I’d like to introduce you to General Kevin Clarke, he will be commander of the 32nd Airborne Division here at Fort Marshall.”  
“Pleasure to meet you sir,” Joan saluted Kevin and then shook his hand politely.   
“Same here Colonel. Now as I was just discussing with General Holden, he have over 500 families that need to be transported down from Fort Hope in the next few weeks. We hope to have them all here by the end of the month. Do you think that can be accomplished Colonel?”  
“Absolutely sir,” said Joan confidently though in reality she thought a month was pushing it just a little.  
“Alright then,” nodded Kevin, “I’ll see you in my office at 1300 hours,” he said to Michael.  
“Will do sir,” said Michael as Kevin disappeared into his office.   
Joan turned to Michael and said, “I see General Clarke has already been busy here sir.”  
“Yes, it will be an adjustment but we can make it work,” admitted Michael, “Though if I’m not mistaking, you have a doctor’s appointment today.”  
“Routine physical sir, I’ll be in at 0800 hours tomorrow morning,” confirmed Joan.   
“Good,” nodded Michael, “Well I do expect the briefings on my desk by the end of the business day so if you could get to work on those for, I’d really appreciate it.”  
“Yes sir,” nodded Joan as she headed to her office.   
****************************************************************************  
“Well, everything looks good Colonel Burton, all your vitals are normal and your mental status exam came back clear,” said Dr. Jernigan.   
“Great,” Joan forced a smile. She was hoping her recent headaches and nausea were because of the symptoms she still sometimes felt because of her TBI.   
Dr. Jernigan looked up from her clipboard and said, “You don’t sound happy. Is there something else on your mind Colonel?”  
“No,” said Joan shaking her head, “I’ve just been getting a lot of headaches lately and thought that might be the cause of them.”   
“Well how long have been the headaches been going on?” asked Dr. Jernigan, giving Joan her full attention.  
“Um, maybe a week or two,” admitted Joan, “I thought maybe at first it was the flu or something since it came with fatigue and nausea.”  
“Has the fatigue and nausea lasted as long as the headaches?” asked the doctor.  
Joan shrugged, “Maybe?”   
Dr. Jernigan gave a small smile before she said, “Colonel, I’d like to do a blood test before you go, just to check for a few things. Your symptoms could be caused by a number of issues, but I want to make sure I recommend the right course of treatment.”   
“Alright,” nodded Joan.   
“Okay, I’ll send a phlebotomist in and we can send the samples to the lab and have them within an hour,” said Dr. Jernigan.   
Joan nodded, but was slightly confused. Most of the time, it took labs 2-3 days to test for various things. Unless, they were looking for something specific.  
******************************************************************************  
About twenty minutes later, Dr. Jernigan reentered the exam room, “That was quick,” commented Joan.   
“That’s because we were testing for something specific Colonel,” replied Dr. Jernigan.  
Joan scowled a little, “Well, what’s up then?”  
Dr. Jernigan looked into Joan’s eyes and said, “Colonel Burton, you’re pregnant!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Excuse me, what?” Joan blinked in surprise.  
“You’re pregnant Colonel,” repeated Dr. Jernigan.  
“But…how…” stuttered Joan.   
“Well, I could explain the process, but I’m sure you’re well aware of it,” the doctor teased.   
“Thank you,” said Joan a little sarcastically, “Just…a huge surprise that’s all.”   
“I understand,” said Dr. Jernigan sympathetically, “But at this point, I would recommend making an appointment with an OB/GYN soon just to make sure everything is progressing as it should. I can check Dr. Lang’s availability and have her call you back.”  
Joan nodded her understanding, though she still hadn’t wrapped her mind around the concept. Pregnant. She was told she would have trouble conceiving after all of her complications with Sara Elizabeth as well as the fact that it hadn’t been recommended. At first, she had been a little disappointed but then she and Roland both felt it had turned out for the best since it led them to adopting David. And then, of course, she was on the pill, so she thought that they were protected. She had somehow found her way to her car and was one her way to pick up the kids from Roxy’s house, still pondering on how to reveal the news to Roland. She was a tad worried about how he would feel about it; honestly, she didn’t quite know how she felt about it. She knew she couldn’t consider abortion again; Sara Elizabeth had had her own heartbeat, her own movements that she had felt (sometimes at rather inconvenient hours), she had been her own person. And now that she thought about it, how would the kids react to the news since she couldn’t hide it from them forever. And would she be able to handle this pregnancy physically? Joan finally pulled into Roxy’s driveway several moments later. She knocked on the door and Finn answered a few seconds later, “Good afternoon Colonel Burton.”  
Joan smiled at Finn, “Hi Finn, is your Mom inside?”  
“Yeah,” Finn nodded, “Mom, Colonel Burton is here.”   
Roxy turned around and smiled at Joan, “Hey Joan how was your day?”  
“It was…” Joan hesitated before she spoke, “It was alright.”  
“Well, David is with TJ and Sara Elizabeth is right here,” said Roxy pointing to the young girl coloring at the table.  
“Hi Mommy,” Sara Elizabeth said happily.   
“Hi honey,” Joan smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead.  
“David, your Mom’s here!” called Roxy.   
“Coming!” he shouted and appeared a few moments later.  
“Go get in the car, I’ll be out in a minute,” said Joan. David took Sara Elizabeth and they both disappeared outside. Joan turned back to Roxy and forced a smile, “Thanks for watching them Roxy.”   
“Any time,” Roxy beamed. Joan turned to leave before Roxy said, “Joan,” Joan turned around to face her, “Is everything alright? You seem a little…off.”   
“What? Oh, just a lot on my mind that’s all,” admitted Joan.  
“I’m sure with the recent hurricane and all the families coming from Fort Hope, you’ve all been busy. I barely get to see Trevor anymore,” said Roxy.  
“Yeah,” said Joan. Roxy had admitted half of the truth, “Well, I’ll see you later.”   
Joan was fairly quiet on the drive home and the kids didn’t fail to notice, “Mom are you okay?” asked David.  
“Of course, why would you ask?” questioned Joan glancing at David in the rear view mirror.  
“I don’t know, you’re kind of quiet,” said David shrugging his shoulders.  
“Long day, honey, that’s all,” said Joan. They pulled into the driveway and Joan went to unlock the door.  
“Daddy, we’re home!” said Sara Elizabeth.  
“Aw, there’s my girl!” said Roland scooping Sara Elizabeth into his arms, “Hey dude,” he said to David.  
“Hi Dad,” said David giving him a quick embrace.  
“Hi honey,” he said kissing Joan.  
“Hi,” she smiled meekly.  
“Everything alright?” asked Roland in concern.   
Joan nodded, though she figured her husband would be able to tell she was lying, “I’ll tell you later,” she whispered in his ear.  
Roland tightened the grip on her hand and squeezed it. He didn’t like the sound of that. After dinner, the couple got the kids settled into bed before settling down themselves. Roland was hesitant to bring up Joan’s doctor’s appointment as she was obviously worried about something, _“Is it her TBI?”_ he thought and then remembered she had been getting constant headaches and fatigue, _“Or worse?”_ he thought worriedly. He grabbed her hand and caused her to look up from the book she was reading, “Honey, what happened at the doctor’s today?”  
Joan smiled and chuckled lightly, “You won’t believe me,” she admitted.   
“Honey, what’s wrong,” asked Roland in a panic.  
“Nothing’s wrong,” said Joan squeezing his hand. She gave a small smile, thinking back to a few months ago, “Remember a few months ago when I had that sinus infection and I had to take antibiotics?”  
“Yeah,” said Roland, “Is that what was causing the headaches and fatigue?”  
“No,” Joan shook her head. She bit her lip and said, “I think our anniversary was over that time period…”  
“Yeah, I remember,” smiled Roland happily.   
“Well, I…I think that time period is when it happened…”  
“When what happened Joan?” asked Roland. He was a little tired of her skating around whatever her news was.  
Joan took a deep breath and looked into her husband’s eyes, ready to shift his world completely, “Roland, I’m pregnant.”   
Roland blinked a few times as he absorbed the news, “You’re pregnant?”   
“Uh huh,” nodded Joan nervously.  
“As in, you’re going to have a baby?” questioned Roland.   
“That’s how it worked the last time,” said Joan.   
Roland shook his head and stayed silent for a few moments longer before a broad grin appeared across his face, “You’re pregnant!” he whispered, only this time with considerable enthusiasm.  
“Yeah,” she nodded excitedly as he embraced her and kissed her passionately. His hand drifted to her abdomen and he rubbed soothing circles on it, “So…so you’re excited about the baby?”  
Roland pulled back and gazed into her eyes, the hand currently on her abdomen moving to her face. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and answered, “Of course I’m excited. I’ve never been more thrilled.”   
Joan breathed a sigh of relief and realized Roland was wiping away tears, “Good, because this baby wasn’t exactly planned.”   
Roland blinked back a few tears himself and leaned in for another kiss, “Planned or not, I can’t wait to meet the newest little Burton.”


	3. Chapter 3

Roland stirred in his bed the next morning when the sun began peeking through the window. He rolled over to find his wife still fast asleep, her hand resting on her belly, which was still flat for now, with no evidence of the little life inside her. Joan began to move and stretch, opening her eyes sleepily, “Go back to sleep,” Roland whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. It had been awhile since her pregnancy with Sara Elizabeth, but the memories of the early pregnancy symptoms were quickly rushing back to both of them.   
“I’m fine Roland,” yawned Joan as she slowly sat up on her elbow to face him more clearly.  
Roland scowled a little and said, “You were getting sick last night.”  
“Yeah so? I’m pregnant,” said Joan sarcastically.  
“Guess you must be further along than I thought you were,” said Roland, “You didn’t start getting morning sickness until you were eight or nine weeks along the last time.”  
“A. That’s when it peaked, I had it before then, B. We were fighting and on the brink of divorce so you weren’t entirely aware of everything, and C. Every pregnancy is different,” said Joan.  
“Alright,” Roland sighed, knowing he was in a losing battle, “Um, honey, how long do you want to wait until we tell people?”  
Joan bit her lip, “Well, Dr. Lang is supposed to call soon so I can schedule an appointment and I’d like to know everything is going smoothly before we tell anyone, especially the kids,” said Joan, “And we might have questions from them as well.”   
Roland smiled and kissed her, “Fair enough.”   
“But I was wondering,” started Joan, “If maybe, we could have General and Mrs. Holden over for dinner tonight and tell them. You know, since it’ll probably be their Godchild.”   
“Well, we can certainly call later today, but I don’t see why not,” said Roland, “Now how about I go make us some breakfast while you rest.”  
Joan grimaced a little but said, “I guess I should probably try to eat something.”   
“That’s my girl,” said Roland kissing her temple, “How about some pancakes and eggs.”   
Joan retched, quickly running to the bathroom, “No eggs,” she said before she immediately began to empty the contents of her stomach.   
“Alrighty then,” whispered Roland to himself.   
******************************************************************************  
Roland started on breakfast, deciding to only cook pancakes for his wife’s sake. David came down a few moments later, “Morning dude.”  
“Morning Dad,” said David sitting down at the island, “Dad, is Mom alright?”   
“Of course, why do you ask?” asked Roland. Okay, maybe keeping Joan’s pregnancy a secret for now was going to prove more challenging than the couple originally thought.   
“Because she was getting sick last night,” commented David, “Did something happen at the doctor?”   
Roland sat some pancakes in front of David and said, “It might be just a stomach bug,” he lied.  
David nodded, though he wasn’t completely convinced. Sara Elizabeth bounced down the stairs and climbed up onto the stool, “Morning Daddy!”   
“Morning Princess,” said Roland kissing her on the top of her head.  
“Mommy said she’d be down soon,” said Sara Elizabeth.   
Roland nodded, “You both eat I’ll go check on her.”  
“Okay Daddy,” said Sara Elizabeth as she began to eat. Roland hesitantly entered their room where Joan was almost finished getting dressed.  
“Everything okay?” asked Roland.  
Joan nodded, “Mmhm. I called the Holdens. They’re actually hosting the Sherwoods and the Clarkes for dinner tonight, but they wanted to know if we wanted to join them. The Leblancs are watching Molly so maybe they’d be willing to watch the kids.”   
“You’re sure you’d be up to it?” asked Roland walking over to her and laying his hands on her hips.   
“I’ll be fine Roland,” said Joan pushing on his chest lightly, “But I’ll bring some mints since they seem to help with the nausea.”  
“Alright then,” said Roland, squeezing her hips, “What’s the dress code for tonight?”  
“Mrs. Holden said business casual,” said Joan as she left the room.   
******************************************************************************  
Later that night, after Roland and Joan had dropped off the kids at the Leblanc house, they both drove over to the Holden residence. Roland knocked on the door and then whispered into Joan’s ear, “Remember if you need to go home let me know.”  
“I know,” Joan nodded as Claudia Joy opened the door.  
“Roland!” she said happily, embracing him, “Nice to see you Joan.”  
“You too Mrs. Holden,” said Joan.  
“Evening Joan,” said Michael, shaking her hand, “Roland.”  
“Sir,” said Joan.   
“Frank and Denise are already here, we’re still waiting on the Clarkes,” said Claudia Joy, “There’s wine and appetizers in the kitchen.”  
Roland nodded and happily followed Michael into the kitchen while Joan pulled Claudia Joy a little closer and softly asked, “Um, Mrs. Holden, do you happen to have bottled water?”  
Claudia Joy turned her head first in surprise but then gave a small knowing smile before she said, “There’s some in the refrigerator.”   
“Thanks,” said Joan.   
Joan quickly grabbed a bottle of water and soon found Denise, “Hi Joan, long time, no see,” said Denise happily.  
“Mrs. Sherwood,” nodded Joan.  
“I understand you’ve already met General Clarke,” said Denise as the two women heard Claudia Joy and Michael with two other people.   
“Yes, yesterday morning,” confirmed Joan, as Denise and she found their husbands and made their way to the foyer.  
“Colonel Burton, nice to see you,” said Kevin. Joan nodded and turned to the women standing next to him, “Jackie, this is Colonel Joan Burton, Garrison Commander,”  
“Nice to meet you Colonel,” said Jackie, shaking her hand,”  
“You, too, Mrs. Clarke,” said Joan, “Sir, I’d like to introduce you to my husband, Dr. Roland Burton,” said Joan.  
“Nice to meet you sir,” said Kevin shaking his hand. Roland nodded politely.  
“Well, dinner is ready,” said Claudia Joy. Everyone followed the Holdens into the dining room and took their seats. Joan’s stomach churned and she hoped it was from nerves and not another bout of morning sickness.   
“There’s a bathroom on this floor if you need it,” whispered Claudia Joy to Joan.  
“What?” asked Joan turning to Claudia Joy.  
“If you get too nauseous,” said Claudia Joy.   
“Oh. Thank you,” said Joan sitting down in between Claudia Joy and Roland.  
“So how have the kids been sir?” asked Frank to Kevin.   
“Well, Patrick will be finishing his junior year at West Point, starting quarterback for the Black Knights, and Sophie is participating in Exeter’s trip to the UN,” said Kevin proudly.   
“How’s Molly?” asked Jackie.  
“She’s good, she’ll be 17 months on April 21,” said Denise, “How about Emmalin?”  
“Getting ready to finish her sophomore year,” answered Claudia Joy, “How are David and Sara Elizabeth?”  
Roland and Joan looked at each, wondering whether to reveal the news. Joan shook her head a little and Roland said, “David’s adoption was finalized last month.”  
“Awe, congratulations,” said Denise happily. After dinner, the Clarkes bid their farewell.  
“See you at work Monday Michael, Frank, Joan,” said Kevin.   
“You too, sir,” said Frank.  
“Nice meeting you all. Great to see you again Denise,” said Jackie hugging said woman.   
“Great to see you too,” said Denise and the Clarkes left.  
Claudia Joy closed the door behind them and then turned to the remaining couples, “Now if my memory serves me correctly, Joan you mentioned that you have some news,” said Claudia Joy with a perceptive grin.  
Joan chuckled lightly, “Big news actually but not anything some of you probably haven’t already figured out on your own.” Claudia Joy and Denise looked at each other and then nodded softly. The three couples sat down in the living room and Joan took Roland’s hand. The couple looked at each other before Joan turned to the other two couples and said, “We’re expecting.”   
Claudia Joy and Denise cheered happily while Michael and Frank went to congratulate Roland, “Congratulations Joan,” said Denise embracing her and then Claudia Joy embraced her as well.  
“How far along are you?” asked Claudia Joy.  
“Um, I’m not 100% sure. I just found out yesterday when I went to the doctor’s for a physical,” admitted Joan sheepishly, “Dr. Lang is supposed to call me to schedule an appointment soon.”  
The other women nodded understandingly, “Well we’re happy for you both,” said Claudia Joy now hugging Roland.  
“Much appreciated,” said Roland hugging the two women.  
“So you nervous?” asked Michael.  
“Terrified, sir,” admitted Joan.   
“I’m sure,” said Frank, “Do the kids know yet?”  
“No, we want to make sure everything is going smoothly before we tell them, but I do think David has picked up on the fact that something is…off with me,” admitted Joan.   
“Children are pretty observant sometimes,” said Denise.  
“Well, we’re sure this night has worn you out, but it was so nice having you both over for dinner,” said Claudia Joy happily.   
“We enjoyed it,” said Roland.   
“Well, take it easy Joan,” said Michael.  
“Yes, you and the little one will need it,” said Claudia Joy.  
Roland nodded, “Yes, maybe you should heed their advice,” he said smirking at his wife, whom he knew full well that she wouldn’t let the pregnancy slow her down in life.  
“Have a good evening,” said Joan and the couple left.  
******************************************************************************  
Once the couple had picked up the kids from Trevor and Roxy’s house, Roland went to put a sleeping Sara Elizabeth to bed. Joan turned to David and said, “Go brush your teeth and get dressed for bed. I’ll be up in a few minutes.”  
David nodded and disappeared upstairs. A few minutes later, Joan went to tuck David into bed and was just about to leave the room when he asked, “Mom?”  
Joan turned around and sat back down on the bed, “What is it honey?”  
“What’s going on with you? Are you alright?” asked David worriedly and then thought about it for a few moments, “Are you deploying?”  
“No,” Joan assured him, “Well, not right now anyways,” Joan pondered on whether to tell him before she took a deep breath, “I can guarantee I won’t be deploying for a while.”   
“Why not?” asked David curiously.   
Joan smiled softly and said, “Because you’re getting a baby brother or sister.”   
“Wait?” asked David, “So you’re…pregnant?”   
“Uh huh,” Joan nodded and bit her lip. She didn’t know how David was going to react, “Please don’t tell your sister. We want to wait until we make sure everything is going smoothly and wait until I’m out of the first trimester.”  
“Why?” asked David.  
“Well, it’ll probably be easier for her to understand when she can see an ultrasound and a baby bump. Also the possibility of miscarriage is highest in the first trimester,” explained Joan. David nodded absorbing the information. Joan didn’t know how he felt, “Do you have any questions honey?”  
David shook his head, “No, not right now,” he answered, “Goodnight Mom.”   
“Goodnight,” said Joan and then went to her room.   
She climbed into bed next to Roland, “What did he want?” asked Roland.  
“He wanted to know what was going on with me. So I told him the truth,” said Joan.  
Roland turned to her surprised, but then nodded in understanding, “So how did he take it?”  
“I don’t know,” Joan shrugged honestly, “He wasn’t happy but he wasn’t upset either. He was just kind of neutral.”   
Roland said, “Well maybe we can talk about with him more tomorrow morning.”  
“Yeah,” said Joan disappointingly, “Just thought he’d show a little more emotion either way.”  
“Honey, it’s as much of shock to him as it was to us. And he now also has to acknowledge that Mom and Dad are…you know,” smirked Roland.   
Joan gave him a mischievous grin and said, “Do what?” she asked playfully.   
“What I’m going to do to you right now if you’re up for it,” Roland grinned, passionately kissing her.  
“Give me all you’ve got Dr. Burton,” Joan groaned which Roland immediately swallowed with another kiss.


End file.
